Vote!
by lunareclipse3
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Join me and the Flock as we start a war- I mean argue- I mean decide what Max Ride fanfiction I should write next. I put up the ideas and summaries. Now you tell me what fic you'd like to read!


**Hey! ****Read on at your own risk. The bold words and phrases are points I wanted to get across but you really should read everything.**

* * *

Lunar: Greetings. This is pretty much an Author's Note and I don't do well with those. So I have invited-

Angel: Kidnapped.

Lunar: Fine, yes, _kidnapped_ the Flock to help me. I-

Max: Lunar is going to be publishing a new story in the Maximum Ride fandom.

Lunar: May I speak?

Flock: No.

Iggy: She has three, ahem, _stupid_, ideas.

Gazzy: And needs your input on which one to write.

Dylan: *smexy hairflip* So won't you help her?

* * *

1. **Advantage**

Nudge: The **first** story is **AU and AH**. That means it is: Alternate universe and all human. It is **based on** the TNT **drama/crime show**: _Leverage_. **Lunar will need a co-author for this story.** Perferably someone who actually watches the show. Leverage is about a group of ex-cons, cons, thieves and other sort of criminals who have decided to start doing good. They help out the little guy, the one no one else will. Think of them as **modern day Robin Hoods**. Starring-

Angel: Me as Angela Batchelder- world renown **con artist**. Ooh, I'd be so good at that...

Gazzy: Don't give her any ideas. Me as Zephyr Elliots- retrieval specialist aka **guy who beats up other guys**.

Nudge: Moi as Tiffany Krystal Annalise Davis- **hacker** extraordinaire. Psh. I already am one. Do you remember that time I-

Iggy: *slaps hand over Nudge's mouth* I have to be 'Griffiths'. Just Griffiths. Blind, agile, **smexy master thief**.

Lunar: I don't recall 'smexy' putting in the script.

Iggy: I don't recall asking you to talk.

Max: AND me, as Maximum Ride. The **Mastermind** behind every job we do.

**Dylan**: I **will not be in this story** as Lunar is trying hard to please The FANGirl Army (tm). **Fang will** appear though. He is Nikolas Batchelder- another infamous **grifter**.

Lunar:*shoves Flock in airtight closet* So what do you think? This won't be the best of stories seeing how its about a crime tv show I just started watching. But I'll try if you insist. **On to the next one!**

* * *

2.** Love, and How It Sucks**

Lunar: As you may or may not know I am an avid **supporter of Niggy**. You will know this is you've read say, _any_, of my MR fics. Well this is a Niggy story with **more of a plot** than Lessons in Real Life. **Some Fax**.

This **stars Nudge,** as Monique Harriston. She **should be in college** but her family didn't have enough money to sent her_ and_ her brother, Nikolas. So she **works at** Ride of Your Life **Wedding Planning**. Ride of your Life was established in **California** by Valencia Ride and is now run by her daughter Max. **Max is** not only Nudge's boss but her **sister in law**. She married her totally emo brother. They have a co-worker, the overworked and bumble-headed Anne Walker. Anne has two **children: Angela and Zephyr** who she constantly leaves in Monique's care. Monique **adores the kids** and they mean a lot to each other.

Monique, who **goes by Nudge**, is a **hopeful romantic**. The thing is, she **can't** seem to **find The One**. And no matter how much she loves her job she can't help but be jealous of the happy couples who walk into her office everyday. Then something quite special happens. Nudge's best friend since childhood, **Ella Martinez moves back** to California. **With a** short haircut, three tons of boxes, and a** fiancée**.

James '**Iggy**' Griffiths. He's tall, ginger, blind, and an imperfect **_angel_**. Nudge is happy for Ella, of course. Just- having your lovestruck BFF and her fiancée sharing your apartment isn't exactly heaven. Especially when said soon-to-be-husband is cool, totally understands you, and gets along fine with your- practically- kids. And when **Nudge may like him**. When **Iggy may like her** back. It's even more less than perfect when **Nudge is planning the wedding**. So yeah- Nudge is a little bit **screwed**. She wonders why: when for the first time, everything feels **so right, **and it's **so wrong**.

Flock: *busts out of closet*

Max: *pissed* Well, isn't that touching.

Lunar: I actually** like this one**. But I would like a **co-author**!

**Dylan**: I have **very little part** in this. :(

Iggy: Wait! What is the plot!

Nudge: OOOH IGGY! Won't this be fun! I mean we get to star! We never get to star in anything. We are totally side characters. At least were not homo side characters like Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunni, Mori and Hikaru! Well, maybe you are sometimes! But at least we get to be **older **and **human**. And besides it's not like we'll mean the things we say, right?

Iggy: *blushes* Yeah...I guess...

Angel: You are idiots. Nudge, how blind are you that you can't see Ig-

Lunar *shoves bowling ball in Angel's mouth* Shuddup. Save it for the story children! Tell me what you think in a-

Gazzy: Review!

Lunar *glare*

Gazzy: Sorry. I had no lines.

* * *

3. **Playing God**

Lunar: This story shows I have some grip on what a **T rating** is. I really like this one. It's my chance to work on **fight scenes **and **adventure**. *evil grin* Max, why don't you read the cue card for this.

Max: *confused* Okay. This is **neither AU or AH**. That means all the couples, characters, and events were/are **canon**. Which means: **no Fang :(** . **Yet ;)** . This stars:

Icara 'Ic' Ride. Named after the Greek myth of Icarus, Ic is **stubborn, and carefree**. She has never once in her fourteen year old life looked before she leaped. She loves her family with all her heart. Ic has inherited **wings** and superpowers from her dad and her mom, Maximum Ride- hey! WTH!

Lunar: *smirk* Go on.

Max: Errr. I can't give you much more on this story lest I give it all away. Therefore I will present you with the summary:

**Yo. My name is Ic. That's right- laugh it up. I'm taking off with ninety-eight dollars in cash, a backpack full of Oreos, and a chain-smoking Aussie boy to go find my mom's long lost best friend. Oh, and possibly prove he's my dad. I'll blow things up, get beat up, beat up others, and learn the true meanings of love. Wanna come along for the long, dangerous, and exhilarating ride?**

Nudge: This-

Iggy: Sounds-

Dylan: Kind of-

Gazzy: Really-

Lunar: **Awesome** and totally worth reading?

Angel ._. Yeah. Those were totally the words we were looking for... **this girl will need a beta!**

Lunar: *sigh* It's true. There will be Dylan in this story but not much. It **revolves around my OC** Icara and her OC 'friend'.

Flock: Looks like **that's it**. We'll just be escaping now-

Lunar: Oh no you don't! Give the readers the last message!

Flock: Please **review** and give Lunar you **feedback, thoughts, questions and comments** on each story. **Vote on her profile**!

Lunar: *peace sign* **Thank chu~~**


End file.
